


Let's be together for a while

by esudeath



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be together for a while

“Kaneki!” Hide whined. 

“We have to hurry or what I wanna show you will be gone by the time we’re there” Hide tried to pry Kaneki’s hand off the book that he was deeply infatuated in. 

“Give me three to five minutes more.” Kaneki said in an inattentive tone. 

“Ugh, you said that 30 minutes ago.” Hide forcibly took the book from Kaneki’s hand and flipped to the ending. “Hide don't you dare-” Kaneki reached over the table to try and get it back and inevitability failed. 

“Celestial gets assassinated by the rebellion leaving Toni all by herself to rule a kingdom. The grys now have an advantage against the kingdom" 

Kaneki grabbed the book back closing it slowly with a painful face. “I hate you”

“Hate is a strong word don’t you think.” Hide pouted at the beyond angry Kaneki.

“Well its your fault, you took too long. If we run, we can still make it.” Hide grabbed Kaneki’s arm forcing him out they’re hot and stuffy apartment. 

Both running out Hide held onto Kaneki’s arm as hard as possible to make sure he didn’t lag behind. The wind running though their hair and the slight smell of pizza as they ran up a hill made Kaneki a bit more excited for what he was about to see.

“Alright close your eyes.” Hide walked slowly with him. Using his other senses, Kaneki heard the sounds of crickets and smelt dirt. He could hear a slight whistling in the wind and the sound of the evening rush in the streets.

Hide stopped walking and let go of Kaneki’s arm. “Open your eyes.” he whispered. 

It seemed like time had stopped because of this one thing Kaneki had seen. 

The sky was redder then any kind of cherry he had laid eyes upon, the clouds looked like replicas of cotton candy and it felt like if you reached out far enough you could take a bite out of it. The horizon looked like a pale blue as the sun went down. 

“Holy crap” Kaneki looked at the scenery like it was a lost jewel. “Hide this is beautiful-” Kaneki turned around towards Hide realizing we wasn't looking straight at him, but looking at him below him. 

Hide was propped on one knee holding a box. He slowly opened it showing a sliver band with four diamonds on it. “Hide.” Kaneki said in a weary tone almost as if he was about to cry on the spot. 

Hide smiled and took a deep breath. “Kaneki Ken. Will you marry me?” 

Kaneki knelt right next to Hide then unexpectedly hugged him. “Yes..” Kaneki kept repeating it till his voice became hoarse. Both of them started to become emotional train wrecks. 

There was a shuffle behind some bushes. “Got it all on tape” Kaneki shot up from the grass to see who was spying on them.

Touka and Yoriko both came out from the bushes holding cameras. 

“That was so beautiful!” Yoriko was more emotional then Kaneki and Hide combined. “Stop being such a sap Yoriko” Touka complained then handed the camera to Hide. 

“Here, memories that will last a life time.” Kaneki gave Hide a suspicious look. “Did you ask for Touka to take a video?” Hide nodded taking the camera. “Because its too precious of a memory to forget.” Hide grinned.

Kaneki chuckled. “i guess you are right, just for the sake of it..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this, I hope it was to your liking.


End file.
